La Estrella de navidad
by Krasnaya ledi
Summary: Zero, está decepcionado ya que sus padres no estarán en el gran baile de noche buena, como siempre y aburrido se va a dormir en el diván de la sala, sin saber que al despertar viviría la aventura más grande.


Hello my dears volví del coma! Ahora escribo este fic de navidad, dedicado siempre a mi querido grupo Kaname x Zero y toda la gente hermosa que me sigue.

¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!

[Discalimer: VK no me pertenece… (Una realidad muy cruel TT_TT) la película tampoco, el fanfic sí, solamente me inspire un poco en la historia]

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1-Esta historia se inspiró en la película animada "El Cascanueces" y SI, ES YAOI, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS ahí está el botón de atrás. La película es animada, de la infancia de muchas/os incluyéndome. Si la vieron sabrán a lo que me refiero.**

 **2-Es acción con vampiros.**

 **3-No hay frutas, se cambiaran por juguetes los sirvientes del príncipe.**

 **4-El villano no es una rata (no puedo hacerlo ridículo, será todo un maldito y eso, pero tiene clase y me es imposible hacerlo)**

 **5-Zero es (y siempre será) uke rebelde malhablado, gruñón, etc. nada de OC.**

 **6-Ichiru no cambia su edad.**

 **Sin más preámbulos ¡A leer!**

 _ **La Estrella de navidad.**_

Esta historia ocurrió hace muchos años, en una época fría, y más exacto en víspera de noche buena. En la casa de la familia noble Kiryuu unos jóvenes esperaban con ansias la llegada de sus padres, que habían ido a hacer un par de cosas en el exterior y prometieron estar para el gran baile de noche buena.

Era de día con un sol brillando sobre el blanco manto de nieve, un joven de cabellos plateados recogidos en una coleta baja, y de ojos de color de la piedra amatista, bajaba a desayunar.

-Buenos días joven Ichiru-dijo el sirviente-Le traeré ahora mismo su desayuno.

-Gracias Milenka-dijo con una sonrisa a la mujer y se dirigió a otra persona que estaba desayunando en la gran mesa.

-Buenos días Cross-san -saludo con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Buen día Ichi-chan ven a desayunar -dijo sonriente un hombre rubio de coleta alta. Era Kaien Cross, íntimo amigo de los padres de Ichiru, y padrino de este. Él y su pareja habían ido a pasar las fiestas navideñas con la familia Kiryuu, nunca se perdían una festividad al lado de sus amigos y ahijados.

La fiesta de noche buena de esa lejana y fría ciudad era un gran baile, toda la gente, desde la alcurnia hasta los trabajadores humildes, ahí no existía la discriminación hacia nadie, era una fiesta para compartir, había mucha bebida y comida y se abrían los regalos al día siguiente, y seria después de mucho tiempo, que la familia Kiryuu ira completa.

-¿Y mi hermano?-dijo el joven amatista mirando por todas partes-No lo veo desde esta mañana.

-Está entrenando con Touga, se levantaron temprano, desayunaron, fueron a cabalgar y a practicar la puntería de Zero.

-Vaya sí que está entusiasmado con eso -dijo sentados al lado de su padrino para servirse su delicioso y caliente desayuno.

-Sí, pero hay que entender que ambos son fanáticos de las peleas-decía bebiendo su te, su esposo y ahijado eran muy entusiastas con las peleas ya sea entre cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas blancas o de fuego, pero la especialidad de Zero era la puntería con armas de fuego.

-Señor Kaien esto acaba de llegar esta mañana-le entrego el mayordomo al hombre de mirada apacible, una carta con el sello de su familia.

-Son de tus padres...-leyó la carta con pauta, su rostro que hace rato mostraba una alegría se puso triste.

-¿Qué pasa? Tío Kaien-dijo preocupado, esa carta no podía presentar algo bueno.

-Esperemos a que llegue tu hermano -dijo serio cerrando la carta y guardándola en su bolsillo.

No muy lejos de la casa, un joven de cabellos plateados y mirada amatista daba disparos a puntos lejanos a objetos que salían disparados.

-¡De nuevo!-dijo en voz fuerte un hombre de cabellos negro noche y parche en el ojo derecho.

-¡Sí!-dijo mientras seguía disparando mientras se movía ágilmente disparando de nuevo a todos los blancos.

Aparecían de todo lado, y este los esquivaba de todo ángulo con gracia y destreza, y dio como último golpe a otra marioneta con un tiro de gracia entre ceja y ceja.

-Jhe, lo logre-dijo con orgullo mientras se estiraba, decía guardando su arma, y de un momento a otro hizo un ágil movimiento, había esquivado lo que parecía una bala de escopeta.

-...Si...has mejorado-dijo el hombre serio mientras arreglaba la montura de su caballo.

Ese hombre era Yagari Toga, amigo cercano de los padres de Zero, maestro y padrino de este y pareja de Kaien que habían ido a ver a la familia para pasar navidad como era en todos los años.

-Cree que pronto podre...

-Si sigues entrenando, si, pronto Bloody Rose será tuya-dijo mientras se subía.

El joven peliplata estaba muy emocionado, pronto tendría como arma a Bloody Rose un arma que se le había sido heredada por su abuelo, seria este, aparte de la llegada de sus padres, una muy buena navidad.

-Bueno vámonos-dijo mientras se subía a su amada yegua Lily.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, sintieron que algo estaba malo había ocurrido, cuando llego su padrino estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala de estar junto a su hermano, cerca al árbol de navidad, con la mirada muy triste mientras en su regazo estaba la carta que le fue enviada.

-Toma asiento Zero -pidió el rubio a su ahijado -Llego esta carta, son de sus padres, y no tiene buenas noticias.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto tenso el amatista mayor.

 _Queridos Zero e Ichiru._

 _Lo sentimos mucho, pero no podremos llegar para navidad, la nieve ha bloqueado el paso, y dijeron que será imposible lograr pasar. ._

 _De nuevo lo sentimos._

 _Los quieren,_

 _Papá y Mamá._

 _P.D. Hay dos cajas abajo del árbol, la que está envuelta en papel de color azul es de Zero y la que está envuelta con color violeta es de Ichiru, son nuestros regalos esperamos que les guste._

Zero en cuanto escucho la noticia frunció su ceño y apretó sus manos hasta hacer blancos sus nudillos.

Ese gesto fue por un instante, ya que luego lo torno a frío y serio, algo común en él. Sin decir palabra alguna, se levantó de su silla y se fue del lugar, con su hermano detrás de él.

-Esperen, Zero, Ichiru - dijo su padrino intentando detenerle, pero lo detuvo su pareja.

-Se sienten muy mal, sabes muy bien que para ellos a pesar de todo lo que nos digan, esperaban con ansias la llegada de sus padres esta navidad.

Ya en el cuarto de uno de los gemelos.

Ambos se hallaban en la cama con la vista en la pared, quizás ya sabían que sus padres, siempre por algún motivo no podían estar en las fechas festivas de fin de año, el trabajo, el camino bloqueado, trabajo acumulado, etc.

Al mayor de los dos, no le emocionaba el baile, sino que sus padres al fin llegaran ese día. Pero se tragó su enojo e hizo como si no le importase.

Típico de sus padres. Cosa que a ambos no les sorprendía. Pasaron varias horas en el silencio absoluto, como si las palabras fueran innecesarias en su forma se comunicarse. Tras el almuerzo y la cena, los gemelos, no se mostraron mal, ni tristes. Hablaban como si fuese otro día con sus padres fuera.

Al caer la noche, cuando todos dormían en la casa, uno había rechazado el abrazo de Morfeo y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba el árbol de navidad, se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó frente a la chimenea.

-No me sorprende -dijo con la mirada ensombrecida -Siempre ha sido lo mismo, bueno ya que… - El joven dio un suspiro de enojo, mientras se acababa su copa de vino, en tanto sus ojos se posaron en ese regalo que era suyo tal y como había dicho la susodicha carta, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el presente, dentro él había un libro que parecía muy antiguo, sus bordes eran dorados sobre un color rojo sangre, y con bellas letras decía en la portada, "La estrella del norte" Sucumbió ante la curiosidad y al ser fanático de los libros, pudo leer muy rápido. En síntesis el libro decía lo siguiente:

"Hace mucho tiempo, hubo una vez un malvado rey, consumido por el poder y la codicia, quiso apoderarse de la llamada Estrella del Norte, con ella en su poder, podría dominar todo y a todos. Pero su sobrino, el príncipe, se enfrentó a él, pero a pesar de que el joven y apuesto príncipe logró evitar que su malvado tío lograse apoderarse de la estrella, toda la ciudad fue reducida de tamaño, el malvado rey hasta ser del tamaño de un ratón, y con la magia que le quedaba, transformó a su sobrino y a los seguidores de este en juguetes. Afortunadamente; la estrella desapareció gracias a las últimas fuerzas del príncipe, ahora el malvado rey está en busca de la estrella para poder cumplir su cometido."

-Vaya imaginación que tienen los escritores -dijo para sí, vio debajo del libro había algo más, un soldado de juguete, lo examinó y vio que el muñeco tenía una gran similitud con cierta persona, quien no sabía su nombre, pero había compartido bebidas, besos y una cama. Se quedó mirándolo un rato contemplándole.

El soldado era vestido de forma muy elegante, al ver sus estrellas era un soldado del rango más alto, su vestimenta combinada de rojo azul y blanco de forma formal lo hacía verse mejor.

Deslizo suavemente el rostro del soldado de madera hasta llegar a los diminutos labios, no supo la razón, pero dio un casto beso a ese juguete, después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, arrojo al muñeco hacia su caja, con la cara completamente roja.

-*¿Por qué mierda lo bese, es solo un juguete?* -pensó tocando sus labios, quizás el haber escogido como bebida de la noche un vino de los más fuertes fue una pésima idea, una copa y ya besaba al soldado de madera que se parecía al amante de un día que tuvo.

No, él sabía muy bien si estaba ebrio, no tenía sueño, ni estaba mareado, ni mucho menos quería hacer locuras.

Así que para evitar que la lengua lo traicionase, guardo el vino con mucho cuidado. Mas algo raro pareció haber visto en la estrella que adornaba su gran árbol, creía que brillaba con mucha intensidad, lo cual era imposible, la estrella era de madera blanca tallada, mas guiado por la curiosidad que por la razón, tomo la escalera que servía para poder adornar la parte más alta del árbol, y subió para saber que rayos pasaba.

El joven de diecinueve años subió hasta lo más alto y saco la estrella de su lugar para cerciorarse que no había daño alguno, y viéndola de cerca, era como la estrella del norte, todos los detalle, tamaño y forma, en si era la estrella, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de reflexionar ya que una luz brillante se desprendió de la estrella dejándolo imposibilitado de poder ver, involuntariamente se echó para atrás. Grave error.

Cayó de la alta escalera y poco a poco su vista se tornó oscura.

Escuchaba sonidos de gente pelear arduamente, como si hubiese despertado en medio de una guerra.

-¡Encuentren la estrella! ¡Rodeen el perímetro!

Escucho ordenes, pero al aclarar su vista, se dio cuenta que seguía en su sala, pero todo se veía muy grande, y donde estaba era como si estuviera en su cama.

-*Que raro... es como si pelearan aquí* -pensó, noto que su diván era muy grande, o el muy pequeño...Muy pequeño, se vio a sí mismo y a su alrededor. ¡Se había encogido al tamaño de un ratón! -¡Aaaaahhhh!

En su vida creyó que gritaría del susto por verse.

-*Esto... Esto debe ser un maldito sueño...yo diminuto...no* -intento auto convencerse.

-¡Atrápenlo! -se oyó desde arriba y algo parecido a diablillos con alas de murciélagos intentaron atraparlo, el chico dio un par de pasos atrás y cayo de su diván, como si estuviera cayendo de un segundo piso, antes de sentir el impacto sintió que había caído en algo muy mullido.

-¿Esta bien? -pregunto su salvador, y a verlo bien, era un gigante oso de peluche, obviamente se quedó mudo -Quédese detrás de mi por favor -dijo el oso sacando una espada de madera para seguir con su pelea contra esas sombras que no tenían alas, mientras él le hacía de espectador.

Estaba presenciando una batalla... Entre sombras y... ¿Juguetes?

Definitivamente estaba en un sueño, y uno de los más locos que había tenido, no creía que juguetes; animales de felpa, muñecas de trapo y porcelana, cajas de sorpresa, bailarinas de ballet, soldados de madera, peleaban contra sombras.

Pero su estado de shock no le duro mucho ya que estaba por ser atacado por una de esas sombras, gracias a Dios vio que aún tenía una pistola en la parte anterior de su chaqueta, seguramente se había olvidado de guardarla durante su entrenamiento, no pensó dos veces y empezó a atacar a todas las sombras.

Vaya que era des estresante, los juguetes veían con asombro, como ese humano diminuto atacaba con gran habilidad a las sombras, pero las balas se habían acabado, más cuando iba a ser capturado, algo o alguien destruyo a la sombra mientras lo protegía entre sus brazos al muchacho amatista.

-Demonios, así no podremos atraparlo. ¡Retirada! -grito una sombra y todas estas desparecieron del lugar.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto el extraño, al verlo bien, se dio cuenta de quién era, o que era. Su soldado de madera.

-S-Si...-dijo aun creyendo que era un sueño -Esto debe ser un sueño -dijo para sustentados en una caja de regalo, pero al levantar la vista vio que los juguetes se acercaban a él.

-Tranquilo, no te haremos daño -dijo suavemente el soldado de madera a quien lo veía de manera aun perdida, y con esa mirada, el amatista extendió su mano ante el rostro de ese soldado.

-Pellízcame lo más fuerte que puedas.

El soldado hizo caso y le pellizco el dorso de la mano con fuerza.

-Ite (1) No... Aun no lo creo -dijo sobándose la mano -Otra vez -dijo en tono autoritario, y esta vez el juguete de madera le pellizco en el brazo, lo que le causo un respingo.

-¿Aun crees que es un sueño? -dijo el soldado de juguete con una sonrisa divertida, a pesar de ser un juguete podía hacer esa clase de gestos.

-Ahora ya no -dijo serio mientras se quitaba la mano de madera de su mejilla con el ceño fruncido -Muy bien, al no ser este un sueño, quiero que me digan quién diablos son -dijo son seriedad.

-Siento mi falta de modales -dijo el soldado -Soy el príncipe Kuran Kaname, de las tierras del Norte

El segundo en presentarse fue un caballero medieval, que estaba pegado a su caballo de color marrón, y mostraba una linda armadura.

-Yo soy Ichijou Takuma, mano derecha del príncipe -sonrió con complicidad con su amigo.

El tercero fue el mismo oso de felpa que lo había salvado de una fea caída, era de color marrón y tenía puesto un lindo moño blanco y rojo en la parte delantera alrededor de su cuello.

-Mi nombre es Akatsuki Kain, comandante en armas del príncipe -dijo con seriedad, antes de seguir con la presentación había una caja que sonaba como si lo quisieran sacar -Un momento por favor.

Dio un par de vueltas la manija y saco de ahí a un muñeco sorpresa, solo sostenido por un resorte de metal, tenía un bonito traje celeste, un sombrero del mismo color, cabellos rubios y en su cara mostraba un lindo rubor característico de esos juguetes.

-Gracias, yo soy Hanabusa Aidou primo de Kain y segundo al mando en el grupo de inteligencia-dijo con orgullo en sus palabras.

El quinto fue una muñeca de trapo bien hecha, que a pesar de tener un vestido muy alegre, su rostro era completamente serio.

-Soy Seiren, líder del grupo de inteligencia de su alteza.

La sexta fue una bailarina de ballet, con un lindo tutu rosa que tenía detrás de ella un aparato que al darle varias vueltas la hacían bailar, tras eso podía moverse como si nada.

-Soy Souen Ruka, segunda comandante en armas -dijo con un tono serio y algo frio.

El quinto y sexto fueron dos muñecos de porcelana, uno vestía un lindo overol verde oscuro y la muñeca un vestido rojo escarlata.

-Yo soy Shiki y ella es Rima -dijo con gesto adormilado y la chica asintió con el mismo gesto -Trabajamos junto con Kain.

-Creo que ahora te toca presentarte -dijo el soldado al diminuto chico.

-Muy bien. Yo soy Kiryuu Zero, vivo en el lugar donde estaban peleando -dijo serio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un objeto -Al parecer esas sombras buscaban esto.

Los juguetes quedaron sin habla al ver que el amatista tenía en su poder lo que necesitaban.

-Kiryuu-kun -llamo el juguete líder -Lo que tienes en tu poder no es cualquier estrella...Es la estrella del Norte -dijo acercándose lentamente al otro.

-No puede ser -dijo el peliplata -Es la estrella de mi árbol -señalo hacia arriba -La saque antes de caerme, aunque el parecido es impresionante con el dibujo que vi en el libro.

El jinete se acercó con su caballo de madera, impulsado por ruedas, y lo vio de cerca.

-No hay duda Kaname-sama, es la Estrella del Norte -dijo con seriedad -Kiryuu-kun -llamo el jinete -Es de suma importancia que llevemos esta estrella al castillo del hada de nieve antes de la medianoche, solo ella podrá deshacer el hechizo y volveremos a ser humanos de nuevo.

-¿Y que hay conmigo? -pregunto envolviendo la estrella en un pañuelo blanco y resguardándola en el lado anterior derecho de su chaqueta.

-Volverás a tu tamaño original -añadió el castaño -Todo volverá a su respectivo orden.

Las palabras del jinete y del príncipe de madera fueron convincentes, quería volver a su tamaño, y además que quería ver a esa tal hada de las nieves, parecía algo interesante.

-Muy Bien, acepto.

-Kiryuu Zero -llamó la bailarina de ballet -No será fácil, estaremos en constante ataque por las sombras.

-Se defenderme solo -sonrió cargando su pistola mientras esbozaba una sonrisa mezclada con un ceño fruncido -Además; fue muy entretenido luchar contra esas sombras, y quiero repetir la experiencia.

-Pero...

-Kiryuu-san sabe defenderse solo, ya lo vi pelear -interrumpió el oso de felpa -Así que no hay por qué preocuparse.

-Está decidido, Kiryuu-kun ira con nosotros -dijo el soldado de madera -Aidou -llamo al muñeco sorpresa -Abre el portal.

-A la orden señor -dijo el muñeco que extendió sus brazos y seguidamente las junto en un fuerte y único aplauso, luego las abrió lentamente mientras decía unas palabras muy difíciles de entender y luego se abrió un portal oval hacia lo que se veía, era un mundo de nieve y juguetes -El portal está abierto señor.

-Muy bien, entonces adelante -dijo el líder frente el portal, acto seguido giro hacia el amatista ofreciendo su mano para que entren los dos juntos al portal.

-No soy ninguna dama, Kuran -dijo el amatista con el ceño fruncido y entro por su cuenta al portal, esa clase de actitud era la que más le gustaba al príncipe, así que si Zero intentaba alejar al soldado de madera, no lo logro.

-Que insolente -dijeron al unísono Aidou y Ruka con un tono ofendido, un simple plebeyo, rechazando un acto de cortesía de su amado príncipe.

El castaño sonrió un poco y lo siguió entrando al portal, sus seguidores hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron, el amatista vio que todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve, y que partes de diferentes lugares eran pinos de diferentes formas, parecía una tierra de fantasía para niños. Y a lo lejos se veía una luz resplandeciente.

-Ese es el castillo del hada de nieve -señalo el príncipe -El viaje será largo.

-Faltan dos horas para las doce ¿Cómo diablos piensas llegar hasta ahí en tan poco tiempo?

-El tiempo pasa muy lento en este mundo, una hora equivale a cuatro aquí -dijo el caballero señalándole su reloj -¿Ves?

-*¿Por qué diablos tiene un reloj?* -pensó con una gotita en la sien el joven humano.

-No podemos perder tiempo, andando -ordeno el príncipe y todos fueron detrás de él. El viaje más loco de Kiryuu Zero, había comenzado.

En un castillo oscuro.

-Vaya, vaya, así que ahí está la estrella -dijo un hombre viendo a través de una esfera, al amatista que sostenía el objeto deseado por ese hombre.

-¡Señor! -llamo una sombra -No pudimos recuperar la estrella, fuimos atacado de sorpresa por un misterioso joven de cabellos plateados.

.No es un joven...Es un ángel. Un hermoso ser, destinado a dirigir este reino conmigo.

-Señor... Se dirige al castillo del hada de Nieve, acompañado de su sobrino -dijo la sombra aun de rodillas.

-Lo quiero, a él, al ángel de cabellos plateados y a la estrella -ordeno -Eso sí, no quiero que sea tratado de manera brusca, no es un prisionero, es mi futura esposa.

-¡Si señor! -se levantó la sombra y desapareció.

-No falles -dijo el hombre retirándose del lugar de manera sigilosa.

En el bosque blanco.

El camino era largo, muy aburrido y cansador, eso agotaba poco a poco a Zero.

-Ne, Kiryuu-kun, puedes subirte a mi caballo si gustas -ofreció Takuma al amatista, este miro con algo de desconfianza, pero estaba algo cansado así que acepto la oferta y se sentó detrás del jinete.

-Podrías explicarme por qué deben entregarle la estrella a esa hada antes de las doce -pregunto el humano al juguete.

-Bueno es porque el día de mañana es la misma fecha en la que nos convertimos en juguetes, y según la maldición, o se deshace el hechizo antes de ese tiempo o nos quedaremos así para siempre.

-Y ¿Las sombras?

-Las sombras están bajo el comando del malvado rey Kuran Rido.

-Kuran...

-Sí, es pariente de Kaname, es más, es su tío -Zero quedo perplejo ante lo dicho, una batalla entre familiares -El padre de Kaname era el hombre al mando de este reino que antes era normal, pero a Kuran Rido le cegaron los celos y la codicia, así que derroco al rey y por ley él fue electo. Kaname al saber lo que le ocurrió a su padre, él se dispuso a matar a Rido, el 25 de Diciembre fue la gran lucha,

-Así que esa es la razón por la que nos atacaron.

-Exacto, él quiere recuperar su poder, y si lo recupera antes de las doce, todo estará perdido -dijo Takuma con un tono serio.

Vaya, se había metido en un gran lio.

Tras bastante tiempo caminando se detuvieron un rato para poder descansar, Zero se sentó en una piedra cerca a unos viejos pilares, descansado encontró en el bolsillo anterior izquierdo de su chaqueta otra estrella, una estrella idéntica a la que tenía en su árbol, pero sintió la presencia de Kuran y guardo la estrella falsa en su lugar.

-Muy bien -dijo Kuran sentándose al lado de Zero -Ahora quisiera que me digas por qué me estabas observando.

-¿Qué? Yo no te estaba observando -dijo con algo de nerviosismo, ya que era mentira su negación. Zero cuando podía observaba de reojo al castaño, era muy idéntico... demasiado idéntico a ese sujeto de quien ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. Lo miraba un momento y luego volteaba, claro ese acto repetitivo hizo obvio al amatista ante el castaño que en vez de sentirse incomodo, al peli plata le parecía muy lindo.

-Sí, claro, me observas por cinco segundos y luego volteas -sonrió -¿Me parezco a alguien que conoces?

-Bueno, te pareces un poco *Por no decir que pareciera que fueses* un chico que conocí, nada mas -respondió volteando su rostro.

-Debió ser alguien importante. Para que me estés viendo tan detenidamente.

-¿Me dejaras tranquilo si te lo digo? -dijo tras un suspiro de derrota.

-Sí, si lo hare -dijo con una suave sonrisa que le provoco un suave rubor.

-Bien, te lo contare...-tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó su relato.

M.F.B.

(Narra Zero)

Fue hace un año.

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo mío, y fui invitado junto con mi hermano, pero fui solo, ya que este estaba algo delicado, y no podía fallar a ese amigo. Era una fiesta de máscaras, los tragos y la música fueron solo lo primero para dar lugar una sala repleta de chicos y chicas jóvenes con las hormonas disparadas, besándose como si la vida se fuera en ello.

Logre escabullirme de esa orgia aun estando ebrio, y me topé con otro hombre, de quien no recuerdo su nombre, me dijo que también estaba escapando de ese lugar, así que nos fuimos juntos.

Ya fuera, entre risas y traspiés, nos besamos y una cosa llevo a la otra, y termine durmiendo con él en una posada cercana. A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol, me vestí de manera rápida y escape de la posada.

Pero aun lo recuerdo perfectamente.

F.M.F.B.

-Así que te hago recuerdo a ese chico -dijo con un tono muy similar al de un chico celoso -Y... ¿Te gustaba?

Esa pregunta termino por ruborizar al amatista, lo que dio como una afirmativa, el chico intento irse, pero la mano tallada del príncipe lo detuvo.

-Señor -llamo el muñeco de porcelana.

-Están debajo de un muérdago -señalo la muñeca de porcelana, y tenía toda la razón, un ramillete de muérdago que crecía de una enredadera aferrada a un pilar de piedra, estaba justo debajo de ellos. Ambos se miraron justo en ese instante.

-Bueno, tradición es tradición -dijo el castaño acercándose mas al peliplata, quien justo por ser una tradición, además de ser observado, no podía negarse a besar al juguete.

Pero justo cuando sus labios estaban por juntarse, una gran sombra desde los cielos empezaba a defender. Era un ejército de sombras.

Eran demasiadas, los tenían rodeados, había dos opciones, rendirse o pelear, pero la primera no era la mejor. Las sombras empezaron a hacer extraños movimientos, y los juguetes y el muchacho cayeron de bruces al suelo nevado, al parecer esa técnica tenía mucho que ver con el control de la gravedad.

-Tú -señalo una sombra con forma de un diablillo -Vienes con nosotros y la estrella.

-No dejare que se lleven a Zero -defendió el castaño intentando con todo su poder pero no podía siquiera moverse un poco, era inútil.

-Me encantara matarte príncipe -siseo la sombra creando fuego negro en la palma de su mano oscura.

-*"Un juguete no puede reponerse del fuego, no queda desfigurado, o se salva, o queda hecho cenizas"* -recordó el amatista al ver el fuego negro. No se arrepentiría de sus palabras -¡Alto! -la sombra se detuvo -Iré con ustedes, no hay necesidad de hacer cenizas a nadie -dijo arrastrándose de manera dificultosa hasta apoyarse en Kuran.

La sombra que los comandaba hizo señal y las otras levantaron el cuerpo del peliplata.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! -grito el castaño -¡Detente, Zero! -grito más fuerte, pero no pudo convencer al amatista, este musito una frase que, si el soldado tuviera ojos reales, se habrían abierto de par en par.

Las sombras se llevaron al amatista en un alto vuelo, pronto estaría en a garras de Kuran Rido. En cuanto las sombras se fueron, la gravedad en su cuerpo se normalizo.

-*"Confía en mi"* -recordó las palabras del amatista, y cuando sintió lo que tenía en su bolsillo, lo supo inmediatamente.

-¡Demonios, se fue con la estrella! -dijo fúrica la bailarina, ayudando a sus amigos a levantarse.

-No, nos dejó la estrella -dijo el castaño mostrando la estrella, el peliplata seguramente se la dejo en el instante en el que se apoyó en él -Se sacrificó para que pudiéramos ir donde el hada... -añadió mirando el cielo.

-Señor no debemos hacer que el sacrificio de Kiryuu sea en vano, debemos apresurarnos -dijo el oso de felpa.

-Ustedes vayan, yo iré por Zero -dijo el soldado de madera.

-¡Señor! -lo detuvo la bailarina -Es muy peligroso, no puede ir.

-Iré, no dejare que Zero caiga en manos de Rido -refutó el castaño con enojo, no dejaría que Zero se convirtiese en la concubina de ese maldito.

-Sera peligroso si va solo -dijo el jinete -Yo voy con él.

-Gracias Takuma -agradeció a su amigo antes de subirse en el lomo del caballo de madera -Kain, Seiren, se los encargo.

-¡Si! -respondieron al unísono los dos juguetes.

El caballo de juguete dio una rápida marcha hacia el castillo del Rey malvado, dejando atrás a los otros.

-Ne Kaname, sé que es muy mal momento para preguntarte esto -dijo el jinete concentrado en el camino -¿Por qué tu gran interés, preocupación por un chico que apenas conociste hace hora y media?

-Es simple Takuma, amor a primera vista, llámame loco pero siento que él es mi destino -dijo seriamente, por primera vez Takuma no sabía que responder a su amigo ante tal respuesta -Ahora date prisa.

-S-Si -dijo acelerando la velocidad de su caballo hacia su destino, el gran castillo oscuro.

En el castillo oscuro.

Zero noto, como otros juguetes trabajaban como esclavos del rey en las minas de carbón, era algo horrible. Tras un par de minutos, sintió el suelo sobre sus pies, el cuarto era uno oscuro, simplemente adornado por velas rojas, en el centro había una enorme esfera de cristal, donde se podía ver cada acontecimiento en ella.

Tras un par de segundos de distracción, el amatista forcejeo el agarre y golpeo a las sombras, en un intento de escapar, la lucha no duro mucho ya que todo su cuerpo dejo de moverse cayendo así al suelo.

-Sera mejor que te tranquilices -de esa oscuridad, llego un hombre vestido de negro de manera elegante y sensual, sus ojos eran de diferente color y su cabello era del mismo color y forma que el de Kuran. Viéndolo mejor, era como él, pero a diferencia de los ojos, la altura, la voz y por supuesto, la personalidad.

-Tú debes ser Kuran Rido -dijo mirándolo desde arriba

-Sí, ese soy yo -dijo levantando el cuerpo del amatista pegándolo al suyo -Un placer verte de cerca -añadió tomando el dorso de la mano del peliplata para darle un beso.

-Que desagravie -dijo seco, aun paralizado miraría con altanería a ese sujeto.

-Me gusta esa actitud -dijo acariciando su rostro -Eres perfecto para ser mi reina.

-¿Qué?

-Por eso pedí que te trajeran junto con la estrella -dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa -Serás mi reina, juntos dominaremos todo este mundo, solos tu y yo, mi ángel.

Esas palabras le erizaron la piel, y aún más cuando sintió su cuerpo ser acariciado por ese hombre. Entre las caricias desagradables Rido diviso la estrella que estaba buscando y la sacó del bolsillo del joven.

-Al fin -su sonrisa seductora se volvió una llena de locura, otro chasquido y las sombras tomaron el cuerpo paralizado del muchacho mientras contemplaba la estrella.

Una risa de ultratumba se oyó por todo el lugar.

-¡Al fin todo será mío! -rio mientras una sombra le entregaba un cetro metálico, entre risas coloco la estrella en la base del centro, pero no pasó nada, ningún destello de poder y tampoco sintió algún cambio. En ese momento Zero no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse de manera socarrona.

-Es increíble que hayas pensado que iba a entregarme con la estrella así como así -rio ante la mirada fija y furiosa del rey -Esa estrella... es solo... una copia... -dijo entre suspiros de risas, pero fueron calladas por un fuerte golpe en la boca, brindada por Rido, que se mostraba más molesto que nunca.

-Maldito... -lo tomo del cuello y lo choco contra la pared -¡¿Dónde está la estrella?!

-Muy lejos... quizás ya a punto de comentar su propósito -dijo sonriendo burlonamente a pesar de su fuerte golpe, y fue callado nuevamente por otro golpe.

-Busquen la estrella -ordeno a las sombras Yo seré el único rey de este mundo... -apretó los puños con furia y se acercó al amatista sujetando con mucha fuerza su cuello, dejándolo a un filo de perder el aire -Lastima que no vivirás para verme serlo...

-¡Rido-sama! -una sombra interrumpió la muerte del peliplata -El príncipe Kaname señor, se acerca al castillo, esa acompañado solamente por Ichijou Takuma.

El nombre de su sobrino ensombreció su rostro por un par de minutos, empero una maligna sonrisa afloro en sus labios.

-Pues que llegue hasta aquí -soltó al amatista, haciéndolo caer al piso como muñeca de trapo -Encierren a este hombre, quiero matarlo en frente de mi sobrino -rio el hombre de manera maligna.

En el bosque.

-Miren ya llegamos -señalo el oso de felpa un gran castillo japonés completamente blanco, tocaron la puerta un par de veces y la puerta fue abierta, entraron algo alertas, temerosos de ser atacados, pero luego una luz brillante los cegó por completo.

Ante ellos apareció una mujer de cabellos blancos, ojos rosados y de piel de color muy parecido a la porcelana, vestida de un kimono blanco con cintas lavanda, ella era Hio Shizuka, el hada de la nieve.

-¿Qué motivo los trajo aquí? -dijo la mujer. Ante sus palabras, Kain le entrego la Estrella del Norte -Queremos deshacer el hechizo de la Estrella del Norte.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo deshacer el hechizo -dijo la peliblanca ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! -grito Aidou saliendo estrepitosamente de su caja.

-Simple, el hechizo se romperá si se destruye la estrella, y solo será destruida, por aquel que la hallo por última vez, sólo esa persona será capaz de destruirla.

-Kiryuu Zero... ¡Él fue quien halló la estrella!

-Pues bien, Kiryuu Zero deberá destruir la estrella, ¿Dónde está?

-Se entregó al rey Kuran Rido para darnos más tiempo para llegar hasta aquí -dijo Ruka con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Pues deben ir a rescatarlo ahora, no queda mucho tiempo para que ya sean las doce...

-Nos tardaríamos mucho en llegar hasta el castillo -dijo Shiki -¿Cómo llegamos al castillo en poco tiempo?

-Puedo llevarlos hasta las afueras del castillo, el poder oscuro de Kuran Rido me impide llegar hasta su fortaleza -dijo acercándose a los juguetes.

-Está bien, pero hay que darnos prisa -se puso en el medio de todos -Todos agárrense fuerte, será un viaje pesado -dijo el hada sacando un abanico y con un movimiento hacia arriba, desaparecieron.

En cuanto aparecieron en el castillo, el hada desapareció y cuando todos estaban dispuestos a entrar...

En la planta baja del castillo oscuro.

El castaño peleaba con todas sus fuerzas junto a su amigo contra las sombras que se hacían más y más.

-Mira, por ahí debe ser el camino a la recamara principal -dijo el jinete atacando a otra sombra -Ve tú. Yo te cubriré.

-Pero Takuma, no podrás...

-¡Vete! No sabes que puede estarle haciendo Rido a Kiryuu-kun en estos momentos, date prisa -dijo Takuma con mucha seriedad, el castaño asintió y se fue en dirección al lugar indicado por su amigo.

En tanto en la torre...

Cuando Rido sintió la presencia de su sobrino una torcida sonrisa surco sus labios.

-No podrás derrotarlo -dijo el joven encerrado.

-Se nota que subestimas mi poder muchacho - con un movimiento de su brazo un honda oscura destruyo la jaula haciéndole caer desde tres metros, el hombre lo capturo antes de que chocara contra el suelo -Sería una lástima que no pudiera probar de esos tentativos labios antes de matarte -sonrió mientras lo sujetaba fuerte de la cintura y de la barbilla para plantar un beso, pensó antes de eso una espada los separo justo a milímetros de juntar sus labios.

-Suelta a Zero ahora Rido -apareció el príncipe envainando otra espada, dispuesto a atacar.

-Vaya vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo sobrino... -decía mientras sujetaba más fuerte del cuello al amatista.

-¡Rido-sama! -se oyó un grito de un esbirro mientras aparecía con otros que tenían atrapados a los otros juguetes incluido al caballero de madera -La estrella - el sirviente mostro la estrella a su señor.

Al ver la estrella, hubo el momento de distracción por parte del villano, Kuran aprovecho y pudo rescatar a Zero del rey maligno y sus seguidores liberarse del agarre.

-¡Kaname-sama la estrella! -grito la bailarina.

-Kain, cuida a Zero - este pudo lanzar su espada hacia el esbirro matándolo al instante, y justo cuando iba a alcanzar la estrella fue golpeado directamente por el rey, haciendo que la estrella cayera al suelo, pero quedase escondida.

-¡Busquen la estrella! -ordeno el rey -Yo me encargo de mi sobrino de una vez por todas...

Y así empezó el choque de espadas entre ambos enemigos...

El choque de espadas era tan fuerte que se pidan ver chispas salir cada ataque, el rey atacaba fervientemente y el príncipe no podía hacer más que esquivar y tratar de esquivar, pero sin bajar su defensa.

Al otro lado de la habitación, lo juguetes peleaban contra las sombras mientras protegían a Zero.

-Hay que encontrar la estrella -dijo la muñeca de trapo.

-¿Porque no pudieron destruir la estrella? -pregunto el amatista al oso de felpa.

-El hada nos dijo que solo sería destruida por quien fue el último en sostenerla, ese fuiste tú, eres el único que la puede destruir.

Lo único que podían hacer era destruir a los demonios y buscar la estrella al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Takuma cubrían a Zero este buscaba la estrella del Norte por cada paso que daban, pero nada.

-¡Demonios! -maldecía el oso mientras golpeaba a una sombra -Así jamás encontraremos la estrella.

-Veo un brillo por ahí -dijo en voz baja, en el momento que uno de los demonios agarro la sombra, Zero se separó de sus protectores y corrió a destruir al demonio, pero cuando tuvo las estrella en sus manos...

Kaname luchaba con ferocidad al igual que su tío, ya habían recibido ambos varias heridas y contusiones pero no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente.

El rey maligno vio como una de las sombras tenía la estrella y como Zero se acercaba a su esbirro para recuperar la estrella, así que alejo al castaño con un golpe y fue directo hacia el amatista.

Con golpe certero en la boca del estómago y Zero fue lanzado contra una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-¡Zero! - el castaño vio como el chico estaba en el suelo apenas moviéndose por el golpe, su ira se incrementó -¡Maldito! - el castaño ataco directamente a su malvado tío, el villano contraataco con su espada, dando de nuevo una lucha de espadas, pero el príncipe parecía en desventaja, y mientras las desesperación del castaño por querer ver al amatista sus golpes perdían fuerza, ya que eran ataques frenéticos.

Rido al ver la guardia baja de su sobrino pudo atacar y pudo dejarlo más débil, y entre risas agarro con una mano su cuello y con otra la estrella.

-Tengo...que detenerlo...- dijo en voz baja, mientras intentaba moverse, en ese momento vio una luz blanca que lo guio hasta un cofre y cuando esta se disipo vio algo que sería de suma ayuda, el chico sonrió ampliamente. Era una pistola plateada que tenía grabado el nombre de Bloody Rose, en cuanto la sostuvo en sus manos una cadena se sujetó a su brazo en tanto el cañón preparaba la carga.

-Ahora morirás Kuran Kaname - decía Rido apretando el cuello del príncipe mientras sostenía con la otra mano la Estrella del Norte.

Respirar hondo...

Apuntar al blanco...

Y...

¡Fuego!

Un disparo acabo con los deseos de poder del malvado rey.

-¡Nooooo! -grito Rido al ver que la estrella había quedado hecha añicos por la bala que la había atravesado y empezaba a hacerse polvo.

El príncipe aprovecho el momento y clavo su espada en el estómago del malvado rey.

Kuran Rido entre maldiciones y gritos de furia se desintegro y sus esbirros empezaron a desintegrarse junto con su amo.

Y en tanto a los demás, aquellos juguetes se convirtieron en personas de carne y hueso. Ichijou Takuma volvió a su forma real, un chico rubio de ojos esmeralda y sonrisa eterna, Akatsuki Kain en un chico alto de cabellos castaño claro y gesto serio, Hanabusa Aidou en un chico de estatura baja y delicada, ojos azules y cabello rubio, Souen Ruka en una mujer muy esbelta de cabellos castaños claro, Seiren en una mujer de cabellos violeta pálido y mirada fría y seria, Shiki en un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos bicolor, uno rojo y otro azul y Rima que era una chica de cabello claro amarrado en coletas. Y el soldado de madera sintió como todo su ser se convertida de nuevo en carne y hueso, como siempre debió ser.

-¡Lo logramos! -saltaron de alegría los ya humanos de nuevo, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

-Muchas gracias Zero -agradeció el castaño al muchacho -Ahora todos podremos vivir felices y en paz -dijo acariciando con ternura su mejilla

-No debes de agradecerlo -dijo con ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloreadas de rojo carmín, pero el momento no duro mucho, ya que todo el cuerpo del amatista empezaba a brillar -Creo que es hora de decir "Adiós" -retiro la mano del príncipe, mas este entrelazo su mano con la otra.

-No, esto es un "Hasta pronto" -sonrió besando el dorso al fin, para luego separarse, y que la luz envolviera el cuerpo del peliplata.

-...ro...ero...Zero... ¡Zero! -el grito de su hermano lo devolvió a la realidad. Miro a su alrededor, y estaba de nuevo en su sala, recostado en su diván, y la cabeza le dolía mucho -Vaya, al fin despertaste, con la fuerte caída que tuviste creíamos que tendríamos que llamar al médico.

-¿Medico? ¿Qué me paso?

-Pues que te caíste de las escaleras y por suerte encima del diván, pero te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente -dijo mirando la copa de vino cerca de ahí -Y creo saber el por qué te llego a idea de subirte hasta el árbol -dijo en un suspiro de molestia.

-La estrella...

-Está en lo alto del árbol como siempre -respondió.

-El regalo de mamá y papá...

-Están envueltos e intactos debajo del árbol -señalo.

-No puede ser eso...Yo abrí el mío -dijo mirando la caja.

-No, Zero, tu regalo esta ahí -pregunto preocupado el gemelo de este -¿Hermano estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, estoy bien Ichiru -dijo masajeándose el entrecejo -*Así que todo fue un sueño* -pensó con un atisbo de tristeza, lo que creyó que había sido una gran aventura, fue simplemente un sueño, lo que significaba, que el príncipe Kuran Kaname, no existe. Eso quizás lo deprimió aún más.

-Zero, Ichiru -llamo una voz muy fácil de reconocer.

Toda esa tristeza se esfumo, al ver que sus padres estaban en la sala, con ellos, una mujer de piel blanca, de cabello rubio y ojos amatistas les dio un abrazo asfixiante a ambos gemelos, entre cascadas de lágrimas.

-Yoru, Natsuki, que alegría tenerlos aquí -saludo el azabache de un ojo al hombre que era de cabellos blanco platinados, piel blanca y ojos grises -Creíamos que no vendrían.

-Recibimos ayuda de alguien muy importante que asistirá a la fiesta de esta noche, creíamos ayer en la mañana que no saldríamos de ese pueblo sino hasta pasados cuatro días, pero gracias a ese muchacho estamos ahora aquí -sonrió el padre de los gemelos.

-¿Quién es? -pregunto Ichiru.

-Dijo que no les dijéramos nada a nadie de su identidad hasta el baile de esta noche.

-*Que tipo más raro* -pensaron al unísono los gemelos.

-Chicos aun no abrieron sus regalos ¿Verdad? -pregunto su madre, al ver la negativa de sus hijos ambos padres sonrieron -Muy bien, queríamos verlos abrir.

Ambos chicos miraron algo confundidos por las palabras de su madre, pero hicieron caso. Y los hermanos abrieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡La espada de la luna! -dijo con emoción el gemelo menor.

-¡Bloody Rose!

-Sabíamos que se emocionarían por sus regalos, entrenaron arduamente, y ahora es tiempo que hereden las armas que fueron de sus ancestros -sonrió Yoru al ver la cara de emoción de sus hijos -Feliz Navidad niños.

Ambos padres recibieron un gran abrazo de sus hijos.

-Feliz navidad -dijeron los chicos abrazados de sus padres, formando un bonito cuadro familiar.

En el gran baile. Faltando poco para que llegue la navidad.

El gran salón se mostraba en su mejor gala, adornado con muchos detalles navideños entre rojo y dorado, mucha comida y bebida, gente alegre bailando canciones animadas al compás de la gran orquesta.

-Y dígannos ¿Son conocidos del príncipe? -pregunto una mujer de arriba de los cuarenta a los padres de los amatistas.

-Pues, directamente no, en cuanto mencionamos el nombre de mi hijo Zero, se prestó a ayudarnos, parece ser que se conocen de antes -respondió la mujer rubia.

-Hablando de Zero-kun. ¿Dónde está? -pregunto otra señora -Muchas jovencitas se mueren por bailar con él.

-Debe estar por aquí -sonrió el padre, aunque al igual que su esposa, se preguntaba donde estaba su hijo.

Zero veía con aburrimiento desde el balcón más alejado del baile, como las parejas bailaban al compás de la alegre música, incluido su hermano que bailaba con un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes, muy idéntico a Ichijou Takuma, pero solo era coincidencia. El rubio se había quedado embobado desde el primer momento que vio a su hermano. El tendría que estar ahí, disfrutando del festejo, pero no estaba de humor como para bailar, la llegada de sus padres fue una gran alegría, pero había algo que le molestaba, no sabía que era.

-¿Por qué estas aquí solo? -una voz le pregunto, pudo reconocerla al instante.

-Tú... Tú eres...-dijo entre tartamudeos, un chico un poco más alto que él, de cabellera castaña, piel tostada, ojos color borgoña, muy atractivo a la vista y vestido de forma muy elegante, estaba frente a él. No solamente era el sujeto con el había estado hace tiempo, sino que también...El soldadito de madera de su sueño.

-Te dije que solo era un "Hasta pronto" -sonrió el muchacho acercándose al punto de ser invasión del espacio personal, pero su estado de shock se disipo en un instante, para cambiarlo por un gesto algo coqueto y desafiante.

-Así que tú eres el misterioso hombre que mis padres me ocultaron, Kuran -sonrió desafiante mientras era acercado por el otro.

-Quería saber qué cara ponías al saber que era yo -dijo acariciando su mejilla, mientras su vista se detuvo en cierto ramillete arriba de ellos -Muérdago.

-Me parece que quieres continuar con lo que quedo pendiente -esbozo una sonrisa coqueta.

-Me leíste la mente -le levanto la barbilla y ambos se juntaron en un apasionado beso, en cuanto se separaron, juntaron sus frentes.

-Feliz navidad Zero.

-Feliz navidad Kaname.

Ambos sonrieron entrelazando sus manos sumiéndose en su mundo, y consolidando lo que sería un amor eterno.

 _ **The End.**_

(1) Otra versión de la onomatopeya de Auch en japonés.

Perdon por mi mala narración en la lucha, no me salen muy bien las partes de acción y lucha.

"*Me encanta la acción y lucha *

-Pero no sabes escribir de acción y lucha

*Pero es que me encanta

-Pero no te sale

*Pero es que es tan genial escribirlo

-Pues solamente tendrás que leerlo porque no sabes"

El lado comico de mi ineptitud XD

Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic.

Que sus sueños más profundos se concedan esta navidad, el momento perfecto para compartir con los seres que amas, y que la felicidad los invada esta navidad.

Les desea felices fiestas:

Kiryuu Mayuki.


End file.
